When You Wish Upon a Star
by Spazzumtard
Summary: ONESHOT - What happens when you mix a falling star, a full moon, and a wish? You get this story. AhiruFakir Slightly Hurried.


**Princess Tutu-When You Wish Upon a Star**

**Ship-**AhiruFakir

**Summary**- What happens when you mix a falling star, a full moon, and a wish? You get this story.

**Okay everyone! This is my first Princess Tutu fic, but I've been writing fanfiction ever since I was little, so don't be put off. Unless, of course, it really is all that bad, then I would like you all to tell me. Please?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Princess Tutu. If I did, there'd be another season already here (if there's one coming...fingers crossed) and I'd know all the AhiruFakir moments...plus some. ;P**

**_

* * *

_ **

**_Once upon a time, there was a young girl who fell in love with a prince. She saw his emotionless and sad eyes and vowed to do something about it. She became Princess Tutu and returned his heart to him, but not without the price of freeing the Great Raven. The prince defeated the Great Raven after Princess Tutu returned the last shard of his heart, resulting with her turning back into a small duck. The prince married the one raised by the Great Raven who did not believe in the destruction as her so-called father had. _**

**_The duck watched them from far off with the same sadness that had shown in the prince's eyes. A young writer—a friend of the girl the duck had been who knew all her secrets—stayed with her, writing a happy ending for everyone in Kinkan Town. She watched him also with sad eyes. Not too long ago, she had fallen out of love with the prince and this young writer filled her heart. But she was a duck. She could do nothing._**

--

Fakir had just left the pond where Ahiru lived. She had watched him go with dark blue eyes. They hadn't always been dark. They used to be so full of life and love for everything and everyone—brightening even the darkest room. But that life had passed. Now she was just a duck—unable to talk, or dance, or do anything other than duck stuff.

How she wished she could return to being a human. She could tell Fakir how she felt. She could congratulate Mytho and Rue. She could again talk with Pique and Lilie…and be annoyed by them. But still, she longed for those things. She didn't remember anything but being a girl.

If she was truly a duck, shouldn't she remember it? She knew nothing of being a duck except they could swim with ease. She knew best at being human.

She silently cried, eyes closed against tears. _I would rather be a girl than a duck. Even if I could never be a ballerina, I wish I was a girl again._

What she didn't know was that just as the thoughts 'I wish' went through her head, a shooting star flew overhead, seemingly merging with the full moon above.

A flash of light reflected against the water. Ahiru opened her eyes in shock, tears still in her eyes. The light came from the full moon, spreading in the water but fading out on the edges. It came closer and she tried to swim away, but her body was frozen. As the light hit her, she opened her mouth in a scream. "QUAAAAHHH!"

The light faded and Ahiru shivered in the cool breeze. She wrapped her arms around her body, only then realizing she didn't feel feathers. Her eyes widened as she looked at herself in the water.

Same old red hair, if a little messier. Same old pale skin. Same old freckles on her nose. She nearly fainted, but had enough sense to get to shore first. After all, she had just had her wish granted. She didn't want to drown.

--

The next morning, Fakir walked towards the dock, a chair in one hand, a bag of parchment and quills in the other. As he came closer to the pond, he looked for the small yellow duck that always came to greet him. She never came. He became frightened. Where was she?

Something caught his eye on the deck. Something in a crude way was written on the boards of the dock. He looked at it for a moment before he could make it out.

**Fakir, do not worry. I will return. Ahiru**

The bag and chair dropped as he kneeled down to the writing. He ran a hand over it, wondering how long it would have taken the little duck and her small talons to write and where she could have gone.

He never saw the pointed rock with pieces of wood stuck to it.

--

The dance teacher entered the classroom, looking over his students with slight distaste. "Students! I have an announcement." All students halted in their warm-ups and gave Tomi-sensei all their attention (he replaced Neko-sensei after he returned to being a cat). "Our school has been asked to form another dance class other than ballet." Some students gasped. "Yes, it came as quite a shock to all senseis as well. However, we have been told we are able to decide after seeing an example of what this dance is. Five graduates from another school will come to perform in three days time. Come if you wish. Back to work!"

Pique and Lilie stretched and talked. "What do you think this dance class is of?" the blonde asked, confusion in her eyes.

The other shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm trying to think of what other music someone could dance to, but nothing's coming to mind."

The two sat deep in thought, whispering back and forth as they stretched.

--

A thin redhead entered the large town, a sense of familiarity coming to her all at once. She closed her eyes and dug through her pocket, looking for the slip of paper. Four others behind her looked at her in confusion as she turned around, a false smile gracing her face. She handed the paper to one of the girls. "This is directions to where we will stay. We has two rooms, so you can pick which one we will have and which the boys will share."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Why are you giving this to me?"

The redhead let out a deep sigh and looked back over the town. "I have something I need to do. I know where it is, don't worry."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before nodding sharply. "If you're not there in a half hour, we're coming to look for you."

For once in three years, the redhead truly grinned. "I'll be there in less than ten. Later!" She waved as she ran off, confused glares following after her.

--

As Fakir walked back to his house, a depressed look in his eyes, he thought about how silly he must look—going to the pond every day for three years. He was about to go inside his small cabin that he had built a while ago but something caught his eye. A paper stuck in the crack of the doorway. He pulled it out, going inside reading it.

**You are specially invited to attend the first showing of a (hopefully) new dance class at the Academy. Please come, for you will be missed if you don't.**

**April 17, 2005 at 5:00pm**

Fakir frowned at the invitation, tossing his writing equipment on his desk. _What a strange invite…_

--

Fakir carefully reached his seat. He felt almost uncomfortable at leaving the pond this early in the day, but the invite was too personal. He wanted to know who would ask him, and to what they would ask him to see. He figured, as the lights dimmed, that he'd have to figure out the latter first.

Most, if not all of the audience wasn't expecting the appearance of the five people on stage after the curtain was drawn, nor were they expecting the kind of music that came out of the speakers against the wall.

Three girls and two boys. They formed a V—the boys in the back, the two girls, then a redhead actually laying on the ground. As the music started, her eyes opened to show a bright blue. A bright blue that made Fakir gasp. A tune rang through the air and on every beat, the other four would pose. The music evened out slightly and the two boys came to the front, lifting the redhead by her arms and helping her do a back flip.

As they danced the foreign dance, Fakir stared at the redhead. _It can't be possible…_

--

Pique and Lilie stared with their eyes wide. "Wow…" the pink-haired girl breathed.

Lilie brought her hands to her cheeks. "Oh! How _cute_!"

--

Fakir was in a daze as he walked home, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. He stopped at a trail—one he walked often every day. He blinked back tears as he turned and started up it.

He gave a sharp intake of breath when there was another figure on the dock.

Whoever it was must have heard him, because they turned ever so slightly, eyeing him. After maybe ten seconds, they stood up and turned fully. Fakir could now see it was a girl.

The moon came from behind the clouds and shone on them both. Familiar blue eyes stared at him. She laughed slightly, an almost disbelieving laugh. "Fakir?" she asked softly.

He was frozen in place. Finally he was able to whisper. "Ahiru…?"

She nodded gently, wrapping her arms around her middle. She was afraid, that he could tell. Afraid he wouldn't believe it. Afraid he would run.

Shows what she knew.

Almost instantly he was in front of her, grabbing her around the same middle she was hugging. Unable to get her arms free, she just leaned into his shoulder.

"How?" he asked, letting his grip loosen enough for her to wiggle her arms free. They fell perfectly around his neck.

She stared into his green eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "A wish on a falling star and a full moon…"

And, as all fairy tales end, the two lovers kissed and lived happily ever after…

_**The End

* * *

**_

**How'd you like it? I hope it was good. I was going to add a little more where he asked her why she was gone for so long, with her replying with "I had to graduate, didn't I? Couldn't have you calling me a moron," but I rather like where it ended. **

**The song I used for Ahiru's hip hop (which it is, by the way) routine is Superstition by Raven Symone. One the first beat is when her eyes opened. I probably woudl have used Stevie Wonder's Superstition, but I've only heard that once in my lifetime, so I went with what I knew. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
